Jealous
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: MinWook Shipper yang bertebaran di jepang membuat kyuhyun kesal. Terinspirasi dari banyaknya MinWook Couple di Jepang


**Jealous**

**Kyumin**

**Yewook**

**or**

**Minwook**

**hanya ff yang tercipta karena banyaknya MinWook shipper di Jepang**

"Kyaa,minwook couple is real"

"oppa,aku adalah minwook shipper"

"Minwook mencintai kalian Aishiteru"

Ryewook menatap deretan barner itu dengan ekspresi bosan, hari ini super junior ada dijepang dan kau tahu disini banyak fujoshi ganas dan...

"Kyaa,MinWook couple membuat fanservise"

MinWook shipper tentunya

"hyung...kapan konser ini akan berakhir?"tanya ryeowook kepada sungmin yang sedang menari nari gak jelas disebelah duo eunhae

"memang kenapa?"tanya sungmin hyung sambil mengusap usap rambutku

"Kyaa,MinWook moment"

Ryeowook tersenyum paksa lalu merengek ke sungmin untuk menghentikan aksinya "hyung..."

Sungmin terkekeh geli "hmm,waeyo?"tanyanya pada merengut "aku hanya tidak mau dibunuh evil yang satu itu"kata ryeowook polos sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang sedang mereka tajam dari pojok panggung

Sungmin tekekeh lagi "hehehe,biarkan saja dia"kata sungmin sambil mencium sekilas pipi ryeowook "HYUNG!,aku masih mau hidup"kata ryeowook manja saat melihat kyuhyun menatapnya horor

Dorm Super Junior

Ryeowook menghela napasnya kesal,hari ini dia terpaksa tidur sendiri tanpa kekasihnya, sedang melakukan rekaman untuk lagu mempoutkan bibirnya imut lalu berdiri dari kasurnya 'semoga sungmin hyung belum tidur'batinnya

KyuMin Room

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar KyuMin tanpa mengetuknya lebih sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara mengusir satu setan yang selalu menempel pada hyung imut satunya itu

"Kyuh...jah...ngan...ash...behginih"

Ryeowook mematung melihat pemandangan yang 'tak layak lihat' yang tersaji dihadapannya

"huwaa,evil magnae hentikan"kata ryeowook sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak saja,sekarang kyuhyun sedang menggigit leher sungmin -minimal itu yang ryeowook lihat- dengan ganas

"hyung kenapa sih ada disini?,hush hush pergi dari kamarku"usir kyuhyun sambil memberi isyarat 'pergi-atau-kau-akan-mati-sekarang' dengan tangannya

"ANDWEA!,lihat leher sungmin hyung sampai merah merah harus diobati,jangan sampai jadi infeksi"kata ryeowook lalu memeluk tubuh sungmin posesif

"YAK!,jangan sembarangan memeluk bunny ming-ku"kata kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali memeluk sungmin

"hyung,apa lehermu sakit?.Apa perlu ku obati?"tanya ryeowook polos sambil menyentuh beberapa kissmark di leher sungmin dengan lembut

"kekeke,aku baik baik saja wookie"kata sungmin sambil mengusap-usap rambut ryeowook sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar karena tidak jadi melakukan 'kegiatan rating m' dengan sungmin

"aku mau tidur disini saja"kata ryeowook yang langsung membuat kedua makhuk hidup disana-kecuali ryeowook-melotot kaget

"ANDWEA!"teriak keduanya yang membuat ryeowook mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya bingung

'aishh,jika satu cara...'kata kyuhyun lalu mencari handphone-nya

_"yoboseo yesung hyung"_

_"..."_

_"bisakah kau ambil wookie hyung? Dia mengganguku dan my bunny sungmin"_

_"..."_

_"Sungmin hyung juga terganggu serius"_

_"..."_

"Pokoknya ambil bocah ini atau kami akan melakukan threesome"teriak kyuhyun lalu mematikan handphone-nya

"Kyunnie!,apa maksudmu threesome?"tanya sungmin sambil mempoutkan tersenyum evil "hanya agar dia cepat datang dan mengambil bocah penggangu satu ini"kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ryeowook yang sudah tertidur dipelukan sungmin

BRAKKK

"MAGNAE EVIL,JANGAN APA APAKAN WOOKIEKU"kata yesung yang baru datang

"tenang saja bukan seleraku"kata kyuhyun santai sambil menunjuk ryeowook yang sedang tertidur damai

"huh,dasar tahu tidak aku tadi sedang rekaman lagu bercanda dong"kata yesung yang merasa dipermainkan

"Siapa yang bercanda?"tanya kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil

Plakk ,satu jitakan dari yesung

Plakk ,satu jitakan juga dari sungmin hyung

"sudahlah hyung,cepat bawa pacarmu itu ke kamar kalian"usir kyuhyun

"Aissh,dasar pervent"umpat kyuhyun sambil menggendong ryeowook keluar dari kamar nista itu

BLAMM

Kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya cengo saat melihat pintu kamar yang tidak berdosa dibanting yesung

"sekarang..."kata kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit keheningan yang menghinggapi mereka

"...Let's continued your punishment"kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai –err-agak mesum

"ANDWEA!

END

**FF APA INI?**

#BantingChoco

REVIEW PLEASE :3 #NodonginShindong


End file.
